Tubular prostheses such as stents, grafts, and stent-grafts (e.g., stents having an inner and/or outer covering comprising graft material and which may be referred to as covered stents) have been widely used in treating abnormalities in passageways in the human body. In vascular applications, these devices often are used to replace or bypass occluded, diseased or damaged blood vessels such as stenotic or aneurysmal vessels. For example, it is well known to use stent-grafts, which comprise biocompatible graft material (e.g., Dacron® or expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE)) supported by a framework (e.g., one or more stent or stent-like structures), to treat or isolate aneurysms. The framework provides mechanical support and the graft material or liner provides a blood barrier.
Aneurysms generally involve abnormal widening of a duct or canal such as a blood vessel and generally appear in the form of a sac formed by the abnormal dilation of the duct or vessel wall. The abnormally dilated wall typically is weakened and susceptible to rupture. Aneurysms can occur in blood vessels such as in the abdominal aorta where the aneurysm generally extends below the renal arteries distally to or toward the iliac arteries.
In treating an aneurysm with a stent-graft, the stent-graft typically is placed so that one end of the stent-graft is situated proximally or upstream of the diseased portion of the vessel and the other end of the stent-graft is situated distally or downstream of the diseased portion of the vessel. In this manner, the stent-graft extends through the aneurysmal sac and beyond the proximal and distal ends thereof to replace or bypass the dilated wall. The graft material typically forms a blood impervious lumen to facilitate endovascular exclusion of the aneurysm.
Such prostheses can be implanted in an open surgical procedure or with a minimally invasive endovascular approach. Minimally invasive endovascular stent-graft use is preferred by many physicians over traditional open surgery techniques where the diseased vessel is surgically opened and a stent-graft is sutured into position such that it bypasses the aneurysm. The endovascular approach, which has been used to deliver stents, grafts and stent grafts, generally involves cutting through the skin to access a lumen of the vasculature. Alternatively, lumenar or vascular access may be achieved percutaneously via successive dilation at a less traumatic entry point. Once access is achieved, the stent-graft can be routed through the vasculature to the target site. For example, a stent-graft delivery catheter loaded with a stent-graft can be percutaneously introduced into the vasculature (e.g., into a femoral artery) and the stent-graft delivered endovascularly across the aneurysm where it is deployed.
When using a balloon expandable stent-graft, balloon catheters generally are used to expand the stent-graft after it is positioned at the target site. When, however, a self-expanding stent-graft is used, the stent-graft generally is radially compressed or folded and placed at the distal end of a sheath or delivery catheter. Upon retraction or removal of the sheath or catheter at the target site, the stent-graft self-expands. More specifically, a delivery catheter having coaxial inner and outer tubes arranged for relative axial movement therebetween can be used and loaded with a compressed self-expanding stent-graft. The stent-graft is positioned within the distal end of the outer tube (sheath) and in front of a stop fixed to the inner tube. Once the catheter is positioned for deployment of the stent-graft at the target site, the inner tube is held stationary and the outer tube (sheath) withdrawn so that the stent-graft is gradually exposed and allowed to expand. The inner tube or plunger prevents the stent-graft from moving back as the outer tube or sheath is withdrawn. An exemplary stent-graft delivery system is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0093063, which published on May 13, 2004 to Wright et al. and is entitled Controlled Deployment Delivery System, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Although the endoluminal approach is much less invasive, and usually requires less recovery time and involves less risk of complication as compared to open surgery, there are concerns with fixation of the prosthesis and prosthesis migration. For example, the outward spring force of a self-expanding stent-graft may not be sufficient to prevent migration. This problem can be exacerbated when the vessel's fixation zone is not circumferential or it is calcified or when the proximal neck of an aneurysm, which extends toward the upstream branch vessel, is relatively short. And when treating blood vessel aneurysms, for example, migration can result in leakage of blood around the prosthesis and into the aneurysmal sac, which, in turn, can cause rupture of the dilated vessel wall. This problem is severe when the prosthesis is used to treat an aneurysm at or around the intersection of a major artery (e.g., the aorta) with the intersecting arteries (e.g., the renal, carotid or brachiocephalic arteries).
Other fixation mechanisms that reduce the chance of migration include mechanisms that comprise radially extending members such as tines, barbs, hooks and the like that engage the vessel wall. Still other attempts to improve the seal and/or fixation between the prosthesis and an endoluminal wall have included using adhesives and growth factor.
There remains a need to develop and/or improve seal and/or fixation approaches for endoluminal or endovascular prostheses placement.